User blog:Poisonshark/Dekkard, the Bearer of Bad News
Info Model: Furbolg Tracker Lore From the very moment he was a cub, Dekkard was already leading others of his kind with the greatest of ease. His tribe was flourishing as he reached adolescence, and by the time he reached adulthood, most of the tribe were pushing for him to become the leader. He communicated with the human tribes, which the tribe never could do before. Dekkard's announce was simple: make allies of the tribe now, or they would invade the city. As empty as the threat was, making an enemy of him would be a huge waste for everybody, so Dekkard's tribe enjoyed alliance with the Solsworn. Years later, when the disease struck, Dekkard was chosen as a veteran to look for the cure to the disease. He brought his entire tribe with him, seeing it a fit time to achieve not just alliance, but glory beyond recognition. However, as they came back to announce their failure to find a thing, they came across a village that was under its own rule, and to say they didn't like the Veterans was an understatement. Dekkard dialogued with his human equivalents, then with his tribe. They came to a common conclusion: slaughter the dissidents. Nothing would stop them on their way to the Solsworn capital, people could only slow down the Veterans. But even though they didn't face opposition, it was too late. The Empire had fallen. Dekkard's crew, loyal to him even though technically his superiors, sets out towards the Prime Gate as the harbinger of bad news: the revenge of the Solsworn is near, and genocide awaits the Duskbringer. Role Dekkard is a tanky support meant to lead initiates and make big calls. His passive rewards him for being tanky by making him a damage threat by staying in the fray. His Q is a two-cast poke-initiate that has mixed damage plus damage amplification and a stun, essentially painting a target on whoever gets hit by the poke. His W helps him or anyone of his choosing withstand a bit of sustained damage, which is taking his role as tank-support quite literally. His E is another shotcall, where Dekkard gives an ally attack damage while he tries to get close in order to do get his aoe slow on the enemy team. Dekkard's ultimate is a big point-and-click initiate that basically starts as a leash that slows the enemy and if the leash stays, he gets an instant pick with a %-health damage blink, which is a perfect start for Dekkard's game as it allows him to land Q easily and be close enough for his E's slow to count, plus his W's sustained heal can help palliate a portion of the enemy team's damage. Abilities Every second, Dekkard emits a pulse that deals magic damage equal to . The damage is increased by 20% for each allied hero (Dekkard included) in Dekkard's sight radius. |range = 400 }} }} Dekkard roars, dealing magic damage in a line in front of him. The roar collides with enemy heroes but marks them. |description2= Marked enemies take increased physical and magic damage during the next 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= %|7%| %|10%}} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Dekkard charges at the enemy hero marked by Verbal Smack, dealing physical damage and stunning them. |description2= While charging, Dekkard passes through enemy creeps, dealing physical damage and stunning them for double the time. |leveling = | | | |2}} % AD}} |leveling2= | | | |4}} |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Dekkard infuses target allied hero (he can target himself) with power, removing all debuffs on them on cast. The target gains a huge armor bonus during 1 second. |description2= The target also regains life over 6 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |range = 450 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} |-|Current E= Target allied hero gains attack damage for 5 seconds. |description2= 5 seconds later, Dekkard emits a shockwave that slows nearby enemy units for 1 second. |leveling = % of target's AD}} |leveling2= |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} }} |-|Old E= Allied heroes gain increased attack damage as long as this is toggled. |description2= When it's toggled on, Dekkard and allied heroes around him gain bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. |description3= When it's toggled off, Dekkard emits a shockwave that slows enemy champions for 1 second. |leveling = %|15%| %|20%}} |leveling2= |leveling3= |range = / |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} }} |-|Current R= Dekkard leashes himself to target enemy hero, slowing them by 20% while it persists. Two seconds later, if the , Dekkard blinks just in front of the leashed hero and deals them magic damage. |leveling = % of enemy's current health}} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 700 }} }} |-|Old R= Dekkard does a magic attack, dealing magic damage to target enemy hero and marking them for death. Marked targets are permanently revealed to allies for the next 8 seconds. Every time an allied hero's basic attack hits the marked target, they take extra magic damage. |leveling = % of target's missing health}} |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 700 }} }} Changelog to ***** This changes the total healing from to **** Armor changed from to . *** Killer Frame and Infinite Pressure taken off and replaced respectively by Charge Call and Dead End Flash. ** Edit 1: *** Fixed Infinite Pressure tooltip. *** Added prototype abilities to replace Killer Frame (due to technical limitations) and Infinite Pressure (similarity with Mephala, the Bounty Hunter). Changes to proto-abilities will not be noted until they're released. * 13/08/2015 ** Released from Sandbox. ** Edit 1: *** Ingrain Power: **** Removed movement speed bonus during the first second. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes